Shine of Twilight
by XxGoldenRosesxX
Summary: Theres a new girl in Forks. Yea this story is a heart-beating-faster story!
1. The Beginning

"Oh my god

"Oh my god!" I thought to myself, a confused expression filled my face; "Whats…Whats going on here?" I _said to my self as I _back_ed_ up, looking around in this world of darkness.

I ha_d_ no idea where I _was_ or what I _was_ doing here. I _could _start to feel tears _build _up in my eyes, but I _held_ them back as hard as I could, as hard as my strength allow_ed_.

Not knowing where I _was _and crying _was_ not a good combination, especially when I _had _no idea about anything. It _was_ like I _was_ nowhere.

"Hello?" I _said,_ my voice fragile and shuddery. I continue_d_ to back up_,_ not know_ing_ what _was _going on around me, or anywhere to be exact.

But in any words I c_ouldn't_ be exact at all. _Was there_ any chance or anyway I would wake up or get out of here, wherever I _was?_

"Some how I hope" _I _whispered to myself, my eyes still watery.

"Hello_?_" I sa_id_ again this time a little more of a mumble than anything.

Confused, I walk around. _S_omething makes me stop, stop so abruptly that I thought I heard my heart stop. I grasp_ed_ my hands to my chest trying to feel a heart beat feeling _and felt _fear build up in me. But after a few seconds, which felt like hours, I thought I felt a slight beat and a tiny wind of calmness rush over me.

I tried move, but I couldn't. My feet stood still, my whole body stood still. I tried to open my mouth but the only thing that came out was nothing. I could hear my heart racing and my breath as I was trying to break free of this invisible grasp that was holding me prisoner in this nothing world.

My breath deepened as I felt an invisible like force breathe next to me. I moved my eyes around try to spot where the breathing was coming from but I see nothing next to me.A worried expression forms on my face, yet again I try to scream but nothing comes out, I stay silent. Silent against my own will.

I felt this wind knock me down off my feet, and feeling unbalanced I fell over and hit my head. I felt dizzy and confused all at the same time from the fall.

As I breathed I noticed my breath was getting short. Like something was lying on my chest and keeping me from fully breathing.I tried to get up but this weight weighed me down like a boat.I stiffened from this weight, my muscles tightened and the pain grew greater and greater as time moved so slowly. one second was like an hour and one minute was like a day passed by of my life, just in the short little time.

I tried to get up but the pain greatly decreased the chances of my goal. I laid there motionless with one tear rolling down my face. I couldn't hold them in any longer. Though this tear felt like it weighted 100 pounds, all this time I've been holding it in. All I got was one tear that felt like a million tears flowing down my face, drowning me I a mix of emotions that even I couldn't explain.

"He..l.p.." I tried to call for help but my attempt was unsuccessful. I looked out into the distance and see a smile form in the air floating there like a statue, not moving one bit at all. It wasn't an ordinary smile, it was a smile that drew fear into my mind but calmness into my heart. In a flash It came right up to my face. I could hear its breathing but no heart beat.

For that second I felt my own heart freeze. I opened my mouth to say something but something seems to stop me.

"These teeth!" I thought, a shocked expression formed on my face.

"But, but" I stuttered, "Who are _you_ and _what…"_ before I could finish the words, that came out of my mouth, the teeth started moving and a rush of fear flowed though my body.

"Hello, my darling" and the teeth's voice was so soothing and smooth that a rush of hope and joy flew over me extinguishing the fear almost completely.The words flowed out carelessly with out no doubt I felt like I was lost, but at the same time I wasn't.The teeth blew on me and then I was sent falling but a smiled formed on my face.

As I fell to an unending drop the sleivths of shadow suddenly went away and that voice that was so calming and so soothing.

"Goodbye, my love." I said as I fell .

I woke up _"Wow, wh_ere am I_?"_ I whispered to my self.

"We will be landing in Washington in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts _and make sure your seats are in their upright and locked position" _I heard over the loud speaker.

Suddenly all of my cluttered thoughts came together, I felt woozy still.

"_It was only a dream" I told myself, or was it?_


	2. The Boy

I looked out the window; flying over Columbia is so beautiful

I looked out the window; flying over Columbia is so beautiful. All the trees and the scenery, so enchanting, to my senses like I'm there, right there in the center of the forest, the sun beaming down on my skin, warming me. The wind rustling around my body, wraps me in a blanket of invisible swirls, flowingly through my hair. As the sounds of nature surrounds me as I listen to the words of the wild. As my thoughts uncluttered, I start to realize that I'm in forks. "Man," I sighed, "Time to start a new year"

I started to daydream looking out the window. My thoughts trailed off to school, years of my clumsy life, stuff, "Blah" I said out loud by accident.

Daydreaming, looking out the window; I never noticed the plane was starting to descend until there was a loud booming sound. I jumped in my seat, which shot up stiff as a broad. I realized that I totally blanked out, as usual.

I hurried to pack my stuff so that I was ready to get off the plane. The plane docked and slowly I moved out of the cabin area, making sure I don't trip. I took a deep breathe knowing I made it out safely without tripping or anything embarrassing. But for me that's impossible. As soon as I got out I feel myself start to trip and hit the ground with a loud thud.

I felt people starting to gather around me. As I fell my face turned red. I reached for my carry-on, which was about 5 feet in front of me. I needed help from five people to stand up.

"Oye" I whisper to myself.

I reassure people that I'm fine as I walk away.

I mumble to myself, "Oh, Bella, can't there be a day when my body doesn't betray me?" I walk on and held m head up high trying to recover from my usual clumsiness. I laugh at myself, trying to recover from the fall.

I start to look around for Charlie, well my dad. I spot him and wave; trying to resist my urge to run to him like I'm a two year old again. I increase the volume of my voice and call out "Dad!"

Charlie seems to finally notice me and waves back at me. I start moving forward and I see out of the corner of my eye, a boy, who is god like.


End file.
